Firedancer, My Eternal Flame
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: Chase finds Kimiko slumped over the Sapphire Dragon and takes her to his lair. What will happen when she wakes up? Is there a little love in the air? ChaseXKimiko.
1. Taken

**Firedancer, My Eternal Flame**

**By Toxicfairy**

**Chapter 1**

**Taken**

_Kimiko's POV_

"KIMIKO!" screamed Raimundo, stretching his hand out to meet mine.

Mine and his fingertips connected, but I was falling so fast that the current swept me away from him. My surroundings were nothing but a blur. I tried to close my eyes but the force pulled them open again. The hurteling wind swept passed my ears and it practicly deafned me! Goodbye life! I wish I could just redeem the past before I'm gone but, death itself can never turn around. Can't turn the sands of time now, it's too late. I could barely see Raimundo, Clay and Omi anymore. They were just little dots up on the top of a cliff. Trust me to clumsily slip and fall...

_Flashback_

"Let's bag this Wu!" cried Raimundo, at the top of the cliff "Trouble is, where is it?"

"Owwww, owie!" cried Dojo as he scratched away at his Wu-pox "I, oww, hate these, owies, grrrr, things."

"Where's the Wu li'l part'ner?" asked Clay, who was very keen to be going back to the table because it was just about lunch time.

Dojo didn't hear him and carried on scratching.

"EEEWWWW!" screamed Kimiko, backing away from Dojo slightly.

"Girls," tutted Raimundo.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" exclaimed Kimiko, her fists filled with flame, her eyes no more a calm blue, but a filled with fire.

She lost her temper, and balance...

And that's when she fell...

_End Flashback_

I'm falling as fast as the speed of light! Well, it feels like that anyway. I don't want to die yet! I'm too young to die! A slide-show of my life suddenly flashed before my eyes. I try to get the visions out of my head but they keep on pestering me like a swarm of very angry bees.

Suddenly...

It all went black...

_End Kimiko's POV_

Chase Young was flying atop of the Sapphire Dragon, when suddenly he heard a bump and the dragon lurched. Chase pulled the reigns that were attached in the dragons mouth and went up so Chase could reach. They were made from pure diamond chains. The dragon skidded to a halt on the grassy ground, next to a sparkeling lake that shone in the suns reflection. He looked over his shoulder and saw a beautiful young woman lying on the back of the Sapphire Dragon. He went up to her and looked her in the face. Her eyes were shut but she was still breathing. Chase stood over her and listened to her breathing, so long and soothing. She suddenly slid off but Chase caught her. The womans skin was so soft and a lovely pale-peach colour. Her long curls of black hair were left loose and hanging. It tumbled passed her waist and fell just below her knees. She was wearing a black strappy dress with a purple coat over the top. Her lipstick was pink but her eyes had no colour. Chase sighed and took in her lovely perfumy scent.

"Sapphire Dragon!" he called.

The Sapphire Dragon went to its original small state and Chase picked it up. He carried the woman (bridal style) and headed for his lair which was just a little walk. He had so many questions to ask the woman when she would awake. Some maybe never to be solved...

When he arrived he pushed the huge double doors open with his back. They opened with a high pitched c-r-e-e-e-a-k that seemed to last for ages. Chase walked across the marble hall-way with the woman still in his arms. He walked very carefully up the pearly white stairs and through a corridor. It had a very high ceiling and lots of rooms, some bedrooms. The most interesting one was a room full of what it seemed to be an endless jungle, when you thought you had reached the end, there was still another three miles to go! An illusion really. Just what Chase liked. Utter confusion. He kicked open a bedroom door. It was a large room with long purple velvet curtains over the window. The bed was double and a four poster. It had a lovely white satin blanket and pillow. There was red velvet drapes reaching each wooden post on the bed. There was a wardrobe at the end of the room. It was made of mahogany. Chase expressed a weak smile. He hadn't been in here since...

**Will Kimiko escape Chase's palace? Will Chase have a little crush on Kimiko? And will the Xiaolin Dragons ever find out where she is? Find out on the next chapter...**

**Please R&R! **


	2. Getting To Know Chase

**Firedancer, My eternal Flame**

**By xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVyx**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting To Know Chase**

Chase was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for the mysterious woman to wake up. She fluttered her eyelids and Chase held his breath. Her eyes opened and they were a pale blue, murky colour, the kind of blue when it has shone for so many years that the light just decides that it should go out.

"W-w-w-w-w-here am I?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"In my palace," replied Chase, smiling.

"Is that...who are you?" questioned the girl, sitting up slightly.

"It's-" Chase caught himself, she didn't know who she was although he wasn't quite sure himself "Who are you?" he turned the question onto the girl.

"Kimiko...I think," she rubbed her head "Heck, what happened to me?"

"You...fell," Chase replied "My name's Chase by the way. Chase Young."

"That seems farmiliar," Kimiko shook her head "We've probably never met. I swear I'm going crazy. I can't...remember. What happened? Do you know why I fell?"

So many questions, not enough answers. Chase stared blankly at her.

"I'm taking that as a no. Oh well, I suppose I'll remember soon enough. Maybe I just got a bump or the head or something. It can't be that bad."

Chase smiled and Kimiko looked over to him.

"What!" Kimiko exclaimed, but she was smiling too "What is it?"

"Nothing," Chase shook his head "You're just full of so much emotions. It makes me smile, that's all."

Kiimko's face softened. Then Kimiko's mouth opened and she asked another question. A question that Chase was hoping Kimiko wouldn't ask.

"Do I live here?" she asked Chase.

"No," he said "But you need to recover. Until you get your memory back the two of us have no idea where you live. Why don't you just stay here for the time being and make yourself comfortable. I'll get one of the maids to make you some-" he then changed his mind "_I'll_ make you some tea."

Chase left the room and took a left turn down the corridor. Then down the marble stairs towards the kitchen. Kimiko smiled, she liked Chase. He seemed like a nice enough guy. He hadn't showed any feelings of hate or anger and had been very kind when he told her that she could stay until she recovered.

Chase entered the room some ten minutes later with a tray that he carried awkwardly, he was trying not to spill anything. To cups of tea were placed on the top and Chase walked very slowly towards the bed, being careful not to spill a drop. When he eventually made in there he placed the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed. The two of them took their cups of tea off the tray and began drinking.

"I like you Chase," Kimiko smiled "You're a nice guy."

Chase almost spat out his tea but managed not to. He'd never been called a nice guy before.

"Thanks," he replied eventually "You're a nice girl too."

"Do you live alone?" more questions "Have you got any family that live with you, or friends?"

"No just me...three maids and the cats," Chase replied, taking another sip of his tea.

"The cats!" Kimiko exclaimed "Oh, I just love kitties!"

"Yes...well," Chase coughed uneasily "They're not really 'kitties'. They're tigers, lions...that sort of stuff."

"Oh," said Kimiko "Are they friendly?"

Yes, very. To certain people anyway."

"Don't you get lonely without anyone to talk to?"

Chase sighed, but hid the sad feeling.

"Sometimes," he told her truthfully "But I can talk to you now, can't I."

"Yes, but I can't stay here forever. I've got a house...I think."

"True," Chase sighed "True."

"Aww, don't worry," Kimiko put her arm around him "I could visit all the time! It wouldn't be a worry in the world!"

Chase blushed.

"Yes...I suppose you could," Chase had cheered up.

"Why are you blushing?"

Chase went redder. So many questions! But the comforting closeness of Kimiko made him smile.

"I'm not," Chase denied, but he was practically maroon

"Yes you are Chasey! You make me laugh alot!" Kimiko smiled.

Laugh. That was something Chase hadn't done for a while. Yet with Kimiko, he felt as if he could do anything without a care in the world...

**Sorry I haven't wrote this for ages! I got writers block :P. I think Chase is getting a little crush on Kimiko. But does Kimiko like him...?**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. The Showdown

**Firedancer, My Eternal Flame**

**By xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVyx**

**Chapter 3**

**The Showdown**

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself!" Dojo said, going into the dining room with the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll.

"Finally," Clay said "We haven't had a Wu since..."

Clay shut up almost instantly.

"What is this oh mystical object Dojo Kanojo Cho?" Omi asked.

Everyone looked at him bug-eyed.

"Riight," Raimundo raised his eyebrows.

"It's called the Lion Claws," Dojo explained "Whoever possesses them are able to put them on and they have huge claws on them when you activate them so you can go slashing your way through anywhere! Helps if you're being chased by a herd of rhino's..."

Dojo super-sized and the three Xiaolin warriors jumped onto his back. He took to the skies.

"Kimiko, I must leave," Chase said to Kimiko when she'd woken up.

"Why, can't I come with you?" Kimiko retorted instantly.

"Well," Chase sighed "If you must. But..."

The only reason Chase didn't want to bring Kimiko with him was because he didn't want to show his soft side.

"Please," Kimiko gave him puppydog eyes.

"Alright," Chase rolled his eyes.

"Yey!" Kimiko exclaimed, jumping out of bed and pulling her Xiaolin robes out from the cupboard.

"I-I don't think you should wear those Kimiko," Chase said, taking them out of her hands slowly.

"Why?" questions questions questions.

"Well," Chase found it hard to argue with her "Okay then."

He left the room while Kimiko got changed.

Kimiko emerged from her room and the two of them went outside.

"Sapphire Dragon!" Chase called.

The dragon turned big and Kimiko looked at it in astonishment. They were alright riding it, aslong as they didn't look into its eyes.

"Come on Kimiko," Chase beconed her to follow him.

Kimiko shook her head, she'd gone pale.

"Come on," Chase said softly "Here, take my hand."

Kimiko reluctantly did so. The two of them climbed onto the dragon and it flew off. Kimiko clinged onto Chase's waist for dear life. She didn't want to fall.

"You won't fall Kimiko," Chase said to her "I won't let you."

"Where are we going?" Kimiko asked, finally opening her eyes but not looking down.

"We need to...collect something," Chase told her, but wouldn't say anymore on the matter.

"There it is!" Raimundo exclaimed, pointing up to a very tall tree.

At that exact moment Chase landed next to them, everyone giving him evil looks. He dismounted and the dragon turned small again.

"Well, look who it is," Raimundo scowled.

"If it isn't the no good snake in the grass-"

But Clay was cut off when Kimiko stepped out from behind him. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Kimiko...?" Omi asked, almost not believing that it was really her.

Kimiko looked over to Chase uncertantly.

"Do I know this people?" she whispered in his ear.

Chase didn't reply.

"I bet you've taken her as hostage!" Raimundo spat.

Accusations. That's when Kimiko noticed the robes that they were wearing. She looked down at her own and realised that they were almost the same, except that hers was a dress and not trousers. The four of them all had those blue sashes tied around their waists too.

"Chase?" Kimiko said quietly "Are these my friends?"

Chase nodded slowly.

Kimiko cleared her throat.

"Hi," she said "I don't remember any of you at all, do you care to freshen my memory?"

"You've made her say that," Raimundo said, arms folded.

"No no really," Kimiko began again "I woke up to find myself in this huge palace with Chase. I don't remember anything before that, I must have banged my head...or something..."

"The fall," Omi said in a small voice.

"She probably is telling the truth," Clay backed Omi up.

The problem was with Raimundo was that he was stubborn and didn't trust or believe anyone who'd spent atleast one minute with Chase Young.

"I am," Kimiko said "And all I know is that we're here to make some sort of collection. Is that right?"

"Of sorts..." Dojo said, they'd all forgotton about the Wu.

Chase flipped over them all and landed on a branch of the tree. Omi climbed up the tree quickly, trying to beat Chase to the Wu.

"What are you doing!?" Kimiko called after Chase.

But Chase grabbed the Wu...at the exact same time as Omi.

"Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Omi said "The game is stepping stones. Whoever gets to the Wu first wins. I wager the Fist of Tepigong."

"And I wager the Eye of Dashi."

"LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The scenery totally changed to alot of floating stones leading up to the Wu right at the end. Underneath the stones was fast flowing water, whoever got swept away in that wouldn't be able to get back onto the stones. But Omi could use it to his advantage...

"Chase!" Kimiko called who had been transported to a single rock next to the Xiaolin warriors "What's happening?"

"I'll explain later," said Chase, who had been transported to the beginning of the rock race.

"Gong Yi Temp Pai!"

The two of them ran off straight away.

"Eye of Dashi!" Chase exclaimed almost as soon as the showdon had begun, shooting lightning at Omi's feet to trip him up.

Omi noticed a second to late and tripped over, hanging on to the edge of the rock he'd been standing on. Chase got ahead of him. Omi pulled himself up.

"Water!" he exclaimed, sending a huge jet of water from below them right to Chase.

Chase tried to get out of the way but the jet of water hit him, soaking him totally. It knocked him off the rock but he pulled himself back up again before he lost grip as the rock was all slippery.

"Ice!" Omi exclaimed, shooting it on the rock that Chase was about to land on.

"Drat," Chase cursed, and landed on the ice.

He slipped all over but eventually got his balance. He jumped up in the air and flipped over to two rocks infront of him, almost catching up to Omi. Omi squeeked and ran faster than he had been.

"Eye of Dashi!" Chase shouted again.

Omi was knocked right over and into the water.

"Water!" Omi exclaimed, making himself a watery set of stairs.

He was about to climb up them but chase did something really sly.

"Eye of Dashi!" he called, sending the lightning right at the water.

Omi couldn't get out fast enough and was electrocuted, sending him into a dead faint. He was swept up in the current. Chase ran forwards and grabbed the Shen-Gong-Wu, ending the showdown.

"Chase!" Kmiko hugged him, tears in her eyes "I was so scared! What was happening!?"

"Sapphire Dragon!" Chase exclaimed, watching it super-size.

The two of them climbed on to the dragon and it flew off, leaving the two Xiaolin warriors and Dojo trying to ressusitate the fainted Omi.

**Evil Chase! Find out what happens after this on the next chapter (duhh) which is called The Truth.**

**TTFN!**


	4. The Truth

**Firedancer, My Eternal Flame**

**By xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVyx**

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth**

Kimiko and Chase stepped off the Sapphire Dragon and it returned small again. Chase picked it up off the floor and the two of them walked into the temple.

"I don't get it Chase," Kimiko said, her eyes filling up with tears "How do I know those people? What was that 'Xiaolin showdown' you and Omi did earlier? You really hurt him! For what purpose did you have to do it?"

Chase just carried on walking, ignoring Kimiko's questions.

"Chase," Kimiko put a desperate hand on his shoulder and turned him around until he was facing her.

Chase sighed and dried away Kimiko's tears with a finger.

"Kimiko...I had to," he put both hands on her shoulders.

"But why?" Kimiko asked, blinking back even more tears "It's cruel, you really hurt him. You should really apologise."

"But Kimiko, you've hurt me before too," Chase said "And you never apologised."

Kimiko gasped and put her hands over her mouth as more tears began to fall.

"You took quite a tumble there kid," Dojo said when Omi had came to "Chase electrocuting you was really out of order."

"It is okay Dojo," Omi replied "I accept what damage has been put unto me."

"Let's get back to the temple then," Raimundo sighed, helping Omi onto his feet "Losing a showdown can't be helped cheeseball."

"C'mon then," Clay said.

Dojo super-sized and the three remaining Xiaolin warriors climbed onto his back and he took to the skies.

"Come here," Chase said, and took Kimiko's hand "I'll tell you everything."

Chase lead Kimiko to her bedroom and the two of them sat down on the end of the bed.

"First off, you're a Xiaolin warrior. Your element is fire. You can use fire powers when you summon up your element. You're on the Xiaolin side and I'm on the Heylin side, we're sworn enemies. The two of us...well hated eachother. We hardly talked, you and I were hardly in showdowns between one another but your friends and I always were which made your eyes burn with fiery hatred towards me. But since you've bumped your head, you're talking to me and I really like you. I think you like me but, we're on different sides. It's really confusing, we're friends right? But before you bumped your head we were enemies. I didn't like that, not one bit," Chase explained to Kimiko.

Kimiko had a hand over her mouth.

"But I like you," she sniffed, tears falling down her face once more "We're good friends. I can't believe this. I won't. You seem such a nice guy. Why didn't I used to like you?"

"We never had a chance to speak to eachother," Chase told her "And if we did speak then you'd realise that I'm not completely cruel. I never used to be anyway..."

Chase's voice drifted off. Kimiko took his hand.

"I don't like the truth," Kimiko said to him "The truth is horrible. Can I just pretend I never heard that and you and I can still be friends?"

Chase shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," he said "Your friends would be looking for you, they really like me and don't like me anyway but they hate me even worse since I 'kidnapped' you."

"But you didn't!" Kimiko exclaimed "You were nursing me back to health!"

"But they won't accept that," Chase said "They'll think I kidnapped you and won't give you back. They don't believe that I have..." Chase blushed "...a soft side."

"Chase..." Kimiko was still crying "I won't accept the truth."

"But you have to," Chase sighed "Because it's all true. We're meant to hate eachother."

"But I don't hate you at all," Kimiko sniffed, leaning towards him slightly and taking his hand.

"I don't hate you either," Chase looked at Kimiko.

The two of them leaned in further, Chase blushing.

Their lips met in a moment that made their lives completely perfect...

If it was only the two of them in the entire world...How better would it be?

**OMG THEY KISSED! WOOHOOOO! I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM! KYAA! Stay tuned for the next chapter -**


End file.
